Gargoyles
"I want your Master's address, warlock. Be quick and your final death will be less painful." At the height of the Byzantine empire, there was a dissatisfied troll by the name of Gargoyle. He long sought a path away from his bondage to his Kith's frailties, for Gargoyle wished to truly be free. Traveling all over the world, Garogoyle grew from wilder to grump, ever saddened with his dwindling life. History speaks nothing of this troll for hundreds of years, but when he returned to his family, some say from the Far East, he was blessed with huge reptilian wings, fit for gliding, a passion for freedom, and an all consuming wanderlust. He has also reclaimed his Wilder age. A group of trolls gathered around him, and he showed them the path he had taken. Soon, a clan formed around him, and calling themselves Gargoyles in his honor. Over the centuries, the Gargoyle Clan grew and created their own rites and traditions. Some say that the Clan even made allies of their prodigal cousins: the pictish White Howler garou, and the fae Ceilican Bastet. It then, is no surprise, that the Gargoyles also suffered a dark fate. Description To Cainite scholars, the creation of the Vampiric Gargoyle in the middle ages is well known. But few, except the very learned realize that most of the true gargoyle race was exterminated in seeking the proper blood formula. No one really is sure how the Tremere captured Clan Gargoyle, and the Gargoyles themselves aren't saying, but it is whispered that Gargoyle himself was captured and the others rushed to his aid, only to be captured as well. Darker stories even say that they were betrayed by a member of their own Clan. Almost all the gargoyles of the Clan were destroyed in the ensuing months, before the Tremere hit on the right formula and the right ritual. Just as the unnamed abomination of Fae and Kindred was rising from the depths, the remaining members of the Clan, tainted with dark ritual and darker vitae broke free of their chains and fled into the night. It is said Tremere himself cast the curse of stone on them, using their ghoulish blood as the catalyst. But again, no Gargoyle speaks of this evil day, so the only stories are hearsay from Eshu and other storytellers. There are a few gargoyles remaining from that time, but they are hard to find. It is only since the return of the Sidhe, that true Gargoyles have begun to awaken again within the world. Many of them, Sained by older, wiser gargoyles still seek the cure for their curse. Others just accept it without knowing its cause is not themselves. But the Eshu say the Clan is coming back together, and that soon, old wounds will finally be healed, cauterized with all-blessed fire. They have an affinity with the Scene realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Those of the Gargoyle clan look much like their Troll ancestors, but have large leathery wings. There are very few Ogreish Gargoyles known. Childlings Gargoyles are trapped in a short-lived time. Encouraged to age to a point where they can seek the Clan's needs, they are explorative and always curious about the workings of the world. Gargoyles do not take a name until they reach Wilder age, and if newly awakened, abandon their old name. Wilders of Clan Gargoyle begin to work towards their naming. There is no ritual associated, only the honor of possessing a name that can be shared amongst other Kithain. In this age of their life, Gargoyles seek the hardest to overcome their curse... Grumps settle into a long autumn and take up the role of advisors and caretakers of the younger Kith. This is not to say that they cannot fight, or do not seek the honour and glory of their youth, it is just not as important to them anymore. At this age, many Gargoyles seek greater knowledge of thaumaturgy. Gargoyles enjoy high places from which they can watch the world go by. Many are driven to find a cure for their curse, though not all are. They rarely interact with other Kithain, happily ensconced in the Clan's family units. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Gargoyles have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights (From Original Writing) I have included both Pre- and Post-Tremere Gargoyles of the Clan -- there may be a few that escaped the curse, or somehow achieved a personal 'golconda' and returned to their pure Fae selves, but that is up to the individual storytellers. Note: if the Curse is somehow lifted, it is up to the storyteller if any of the disciplines learned from the dark gift will be remembered. Titan's strength (Before Tremere): This is the same as the birthright associated with the Trolls. Dark Gift (After Tremere): Due to the vampiric blood pumping through their bodies, Kith of Clan Gargoyle have the ability to learn Vampiric disciplines as though they were a Caitiff. They begin with 3 dots to be spread over their "clan" disciplines of Potency, Fortitude, and Visceritika. Since The Gargoyle are not vampires, and have no generation, and thus are restricted in level of disciplines only by the accessibility of a teacher and the whim of the Storyteller. Author's Note: I recommend that anyone wishing to learn a discipline above 5 dots, be given temporary or permanent banality as they chain themselves to the vampire 'paradigm'. Gliding/Flight: Gargoyles can glide 15 yards + 5 x their dexterity per round. Their Wings count as chimerical objects for the purpose of disbelief. By spending a point of glamour, Gargoyles may actually fly for the remainder of a scene, but must make a glamour check against the banality of unenchanted observers. Success mean the observer is temporarily enchanted; failure indicates the Gargoyle gains a point of temporary banality. A botch causes the Gargoyle to immediately fall as well as gaining the point of temporary banality. Frailties Wanderlust (Before Tremere): In exchange for a lifetime of service and devotion, Gargoyle earned his clan an unending desire to find new things and seek out new truths. A gargoyle resisting the wanderlust, must make a willpower roll (diff. 7) weekly to avoid the call. A failure indicates they must travel for at least a week, preferably to someplace exciting or that they have never been to. A botch gains the Gargoyle a permanent point of Banality. Curse of Stone (After Tremere): Cursed by Tremere for their escape, those of Clan Gargoyle turn to stone between the hours of dawn until dusk. There is no apparent way to overcome this curse, and it is unknown if magick or glamour would cause them to awaken early. Views on Other Kith Boggans: They are good folk for watching us during the day, while watch over them at night. Eshu: We were once as they, free to roam and see. they shall again one day be our brothers. Nockers: Foul versions of the Boggans. Perhaps they were born from them, the same way we were born of Troll. Pooka: They are worthless for any kind of truth or beauty. Redcaps: Obnoxious, but pure of spirit. They know what they are, and do not waver. Satyrs: Frivolous to the extreme, like their Pooka cousins. They have the world to play in and cannot see past their own blind lusts. Sidhe: Where were these Bastards when the Cainites took us hostage? I have heard whispers of the Kiasyd... perhaps they were Cainite foils as well... Sluagh: In another age they might have been out enemies, but I understand them now. They are our strongest allies with their dark and mystic knowledge. Trolls: They were our brothers. Many of them died trying to save us from the Tremere. We owe them a great debt, a debt of family. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/gargoyle.html